A Life With My Vampire
by Kumori sensei
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke work hard to make their relationship work but Itachi doesn't feel it's worth the effort. NaruSasu. I own nothing.


A Life With My Vampire

_Do you know how hard it is not to feed, Naruto? Do you?_

Ugh! Of course I don't! Idiot. Running my fingers through my hair and sighing, I stare out the window moodily. He said that to me hours ago when I stopped him from feeding off some poor oblivious human girl. Sasuke sounded pretty frustrated with me and I haven't seen him since. I don't know if I should be worried or not. Does he think all I do is stop him because I don't get that it's hard? Or that I don't care? I don't know how I can help him...

I wonder if he's angry with me and that's why he hasn't returned yet? All I can do right now is wait for him. The guy could be anywhere with his stupid speed so searching around town would amount to nothing. Suddenly feeling a presence behind me, I turn around and hope that it's Sasuke but it's not. Standing before me is his brother, Itachi, instead. My eyes narrow and I scowl.

"What do you want?" I sigh and close my eyes.

"I will not permit such disrespect from you." Itachi glares. "You should be more worried without my little brother here to protect you."

"...Well, I'm not." I glower at him. "So, why are you here?"

It isn't easy to ignore this guy's taunts but the quicker he's gone the better. I don't want to deal with him any longer than necessary.

"You are a hindrance for Sasuke. Not only that but," Itachi says, "you've prevented him from feeding. You are weak and ignorant. If you cannot accept Sasuke as he is-"

"Like _you_ do? Please, I'm not about to listen to lectures of 'accepting' him from you." I snap. "And I don't _force_ him to do anything. Seeing as I'm so _weak_ that would be impossible, right? So get off your high horse right now."

Before I can say more, I'm slammed against the wall with angry red eyes and fangs bearing down on me. My own rage boiling up, I can feel the change starting in me. My pupils turn to slits and my eyes bleed red. Slowly, slowly... the demon in me is bleeding out. Then that voice, the one I've been waiting for, calls out suddenly and it's gone.

Both of us look to the doorway where Sasuke stands. Those eyes glare at Itachi with hatred and the older brother frowns in mild annoyance. I'm sure he wishes the raven hadn't shown up. 'Human' once more, the demon completely gone, I push Itachi's hands aside and walk away. The long haired man glances at me but does nothing to get in the way before turning his attention back to his younger brother.

Now that Sasuke's here, there's nothing for me to do. He doesn't like it when I get involved and seeing as this is his brother I'll respect that. Placing my hands behind my head, I stand in front of the window with my back to them. Instead of looking outside, I close my eyes and quietly listen. I can feel the raven's eyes boring into me as silence fills the room. It isn't long before Itachi is watching me as well. Haa... I don't get it. Then-

"Naruto..." Sasuke calls out to me silently but firmly.

It might sound like he's ordering me to look at him and that makes him seem like an ass but I know better. He's just talking like that to hide his concern. Of what, I have no idea. Opening my eyes, I make a quiet sound of acknowledgement and turn to look at him. That expression... It's the one he makes when he thinks he's messed up. What does he think he's done wrong? Such an idiot.

"Don't worry so much." I smile at him. "I'm fine."

His expression relaxes somewhat and then his eyes narrow on Itachi. About to turn away again, I notice his one hand is open towards me. Aah, Sasuke gives me too much credit. I'm not that perceptive. It's just luck that I caught that subtle gesture asking me to go to his side. Stopping myself from shaking my head at him, I make my way over to him.

As soon as I'm close enough he grabs my wrist and pulls me to him. A pale arm wraps around my waist possessively. Recovering from my momentary surprise I smile amusedly at him. I drop my head to his shoulder and settle my arms loosely over his shoulders. His fingers lightly fist my shirt.

"What were you hoping to accomplish by coming here?" Sasuke asks accusingly.

"I'm showing the human how things work." Itachi says bluntly.

"By shoving him into a wall?!" Sasuke glares.

"He needs to know his place." Itachi's words only get harsher.

"His... Why you!" Sasuke growls. "Stay out of my life! I don't need you 'showing' him anything! I don't need you at all."

"Oh? Don't you? Then please enlighten me little brother." Itachi smirks. "Why did you come to me looking for a way to stop feeding on humans?"

Wait, what? Pulling away, I look up at Sasuke in surprise. He was looking for a way to stop? He even went so far as to ask the brother he hates for a solution. My raven sees the expression and looks away in embarrassment. I look down for a minute in thought before sighing and looking over my shoulder at Itachi.

"Honestly... What am I thinking?" I mutter to myself.

"Naruto...?" Sasuke turns to me in confusion so I give him a reassuring smile.

"What you're angry about is me asking Sasuke to stop feeding on humans right?" I ask. "I guess I can't blame you for that. It must seem very insensitive to you and... I'm sure it's unfair of me to ask him that. I know that I can't begin to comprehend how difficult it is. I know all this but I cannot accept him killing humans. If he fails, as long as he tries, I will stand by his side and even if he didn't care enough to try I'd always protect him. The fact of the matter is I simply can't be with someone who heartlessly kills humans no matter how much I love him. Whether that makes a difference or not to you I really don't care."

"He _can't_ survive without blood." Itachi argues.

"You're misunderstanding me here." I sigh. "When I asked Sasuke to 'stop feeding' I wasn't asking him to stop drinking blood, just to stop killing people but he doesn't seem to be able to restrain himself when he's feeding. I _know_ he needs blood and he can _always_ have mine."

Itachi glowers at me as he absorbs my words. Truthfully I don't care how he feels about any of it. I just felt that if his reasons for coming here were pure then it might be worth explaining to him. Whether he can accept those reasons or not isn't something I care about. Sasuke has only ever touched upon it but according to him Itachi turned him against his will after their family was murdered. I can tell there is more to the story than he's ever told me but I'll wait until he's ready to open up to me about it.

Regardless, that is where all the bad blood comes from and even though I'm not a part of it I cannot help but feel resentment for the man who did this to his unwilling brother. It would be different if Sasuke had asked for this life but he didn't and that is inexcusable. Now that I've said my piece I'm done. Turning back to Sasuke I freeze at the sight of him.

He has this red tint in his eyes from when he gets really emotional or is horny. It looks like I've said something significant without realizing it. Um... How am I supposed to handle this? As soon as our eyes meet, Sasuke draws me even closer and holds me with both arms. D...Damn, did I say something earlier that he didn't already know? I-I guess I need to be more... clear.

With abrupt words, my raven orders Itachi to leave. The older vampire frowns at us but obediently makes his way out of our home. Hm... You know, I've always wondered why he listens to Sasuke. Oh well, it doesn't really matter. Once Itachi is gone, as in Sasuke cannot sense him anymore, he pulls back and kisses me hard on the lips.

Smirking into the kiss, I cup his face and kiss back just as fiercely. Caressing his cheek, I run my fingers through his hair and slowly guide us back to our room. Sasuke's hands wander my chest and end up under my shirt before long. I twitch from the cold feeling of his hands coming in contact with my warm skin. My lover's hands caress my smooth stomach and ascend to my chest as we kiss each other again and again.

Finally making it to our room, Sasuke is too wrapped up in us making out to notice. Once we reach the bed I push him onto it. The raven stares up at me with these smouldering onyx eyes that have me trembling with a need for him. Damn, how does he _do_ that? I crawl onto the bed with him while panting softly.

"You didn't have to tell him that." Sasuke says suddenly as I climb on top of him.

"Huh? Oh, Itachi. Yeah, I know. I was hoping it would get rid of him quicker." I say before adding with a smirk, "It turns out it was a good thing I did too."

Sasuke's eyes widen briefly from the last comment, knowing I'm referring to the emotional hit he took from everything I said.

"Idiot..." Sasuke mutters while looking away.

An embarrassed blush lightly covers his cheeks. Grinning down at him, I lean down and kiss all over his face. Of course, it doesn't help him at all. His blush gets worse as he becomes embarrassed over something else. This guy still gets so embarrassed when I'm all affectionate with him. It's adorable!

Those eyes look up at me with a rare vulnerability in them, something not too uncommon when I get like this with him, and wraps his arms around my neck. Softening my look towards him, I tilt his chin back and capture his lips in a tender kiss. My raven pulls me closer and I settle in between his legs. His fingers run through my hair as I caress his arm.

When the kiss ends Sasuke pulls on my shirt. I don't resist and let him take it off. I lean back over him and caress his cheek. Staring into that red face I'm sure mine must be flushed at this point too. His gaze moves from mine to my chest. Pale hands roam my torso and rub my nipples. I gasp softly and drop my head to his neck.

As soon as I nip at it my lover is trembling. His fingers dig into my chest. Oh yes, the most intimate part to a vampire; the neck. Honestly, it's a bit weird for me to call the neck more intimate than sex but for a vampire it is. I understand why. It's not even the neck that's intimate really, it's just traditionally where they drink from so it stirs those kinds of thoughts. Drinking blood is more intimate to them than love making 'cause it's what they need to survive so to freely offer it to another...

Smiling into the pale neck, I nip more harshly on it before sucking and lapping at it. My vampire trembles and moans slowly begin to pour out of his mouth. His hands find their way to my back and claw at it. His panting gets heavier and I know I'm making him want me more. Then he gasps as he draws a thin layer of blood over my back from all the scratching. I don't think much of it, having assumed the smell is just arousing him more.

"Naruto..." Sasuke gasps.

"Mm?" I nibble on his ear.

"N-Naruto...!" Sasuke repeats. "I-I... I failed."

I freeze. What? Whoa, whoa, what's going on?

"Um... What are we talking about?" I ask with some worry.

Pulling back to look at him, I gently run my fingers through his hair and furrow my brows with worry.

"I... drank tonight." Sasuke isn't looking at me as he says that.

So someone died.

"I see... Man, you pick the oddest times to bring this stuff up." I smile a little at him.

I had hoped the light hearted comment would cheer him up a bit but it has the opposite effect.

"I said it already didn't I?" I smile lovingly at him and claim his lips in a brief kiss. "That as long as you try, I'll always stay by your side."

Sasuke finally looks at me again but those eyes still look so sad. This must really be bothering him. It's not something that I can easily sooth away his worries over. With a soft sigh, I sit up and run my fingers through my hair. How should I go about this?

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asks me out of nowhere.

"Going? Nowhere." I blink at him in surprise. "You want to talk right?"

"...Come back." Sasuke says.

Eh? What? I stare at him in confusion for a moment before smiling at him and obliging lean over him again despite my confusion. His arms wrap around my neck again and hold me to him. I gently kiss him again and then press our foreheads together.

"You've been trying to find a solution on your own right?" I ask. "Well, stop. I never intended for you to bare the burden alone. You gave in today. It's okay. It's not even that surprising. You're essentially starving yourself so of course this is what will happen and that's okay. You're trying, you're looking for another way but Sasuke, you don't have to do it alone. I want to help. _Together_ we'll find the answer. It may take a long time but we have forever to find the answer and I have no doubt that one day we _will_ find it. We'll find our answers together. To everything."

"Naruto..." Sasuke whispers.

"Isn't that a part of being in love?" I smile at him and wipe away the tears brimming in his eyes.

Instead of responding to me with words, he kisses me heatedly. Pushing me onto my back and sitting in my lap, he stares at me with eyes overwhelmed with love. God, I love that expression on him.

"I want you now, Naruto." Sasuke says breathlessly and pulls off his shirt.

Smiling at him, I sit up and capture his lips in a demanding kiss. Sasuke wraps his arms around me and I caress his back. Then I bring them between our bodies and unbutton his pants, quickly pushing them down. Breaking the kiss, I place my fingers on his lips. My raven parts them for me and I push them inside. He obediently covers them with his saliva as I push him on his back again and pull his pants off the rest of the way and toss them aside.

Staring down at the man splayed before me, offering himself to me, I touch that body with my free hand. I caress his torso and tease his nipples. As muffled moans escape him, I look up at him and watch him suck on my fingers. Smirking at him, I lightly move my fingers over his tongue and his blush deepens and he gets more into it.

My hand travels down his stomach and curls around his cock. Sasuke chokes at the feel of the neglected flesh finally getting my attention. I stroke him languidly and he abruptly releases my fingers from his mouth. I cannot begin to explain how erotic he looked with flushed cheeks, glazed eyes, and with a trail of saliva connecting us briefly as I pulled my fingers away.

Ordering him to hold his legs back, I slip a finger in as soon as he does. I quickly prep him while jerking him off and get in position over him afterwards. Pushing my pants down and freeing my dick I slowly fill him up, pumping him to distract him, and kiss him passionately when I'm sheathed inside him. The instant my body is leaning over him he lets go of his legs and wraps his arms around my neck. His legs are locked around my waist and he pants heavily while staring up at me.

When he gives me the go ahead, I carefully move inside him. I take my time with him, determined to make love to him for as long as we can last. Moving at a steady rhythm and pressing our foreheads together, I struggle to keep my eyes open as I claim my vampire. The raven too struggles to keep our gazes locked together. The longer it lasts, the harder it is for us to control ourselves but tonight I won't let this turn into mindless sex. I want to make love to him and I will.

Finally dropping my head to his shoulder, I close my eyes and concentrate on filling him with all my love. I keep my fingers tangled in his hair and murmur sweet nothings into his ear. I can tell when he's close from the way he suddenly murmurs my name over and over again. Smiling into his neck, I move a hand down to his cock and jerk him off as I aim for his sweet spot. It isn't long after his release that I find mine.

Filling him with my seed, I collapse on him afterwards. Sasuke chuckles softly and wraps his arms around me, slipping one into my hair. I sigh softly and snuggle into him.

"I still can't get over how loud you are in bed." I make such a comment off-handedly.

"Shut up!" Sasuke says in embarrassment and pushes me off of him.

I grin and giggle at him as I roll onto my side. My vampire has a scowl covering his face and is still rather embarrassed. Rolling onto his side facing me, he curls up to me and lightly presses his forehead against my chest. Using one of my arms as I pillow, I drape the other one over his waist and just smile down at him. A comfortable silence fills the air for a while.

"Naruto, about earlier..." Sasuke mumbles.

"Hm?" I say.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke says.

"...Um, what?" I say in confusion.

"I was a jerk and ran off on you." Sasuke says. "Instead of talking to you about it I accused you of not understanding, not caring, and not appreciating what I was doing. Everything you said to Itachi, it was triggered by what I said earlier. It all came back to that one comment."

"Well, it's true that it came back to that one comment and it's true that it upset me when you said that but," I say, "the thing is Sasuke, I thought you already knew all that before I said it to Itachi so it had more to do with him being upset over the same thing then me being upset over you saying that to me. I understood that you were struggling and frustrated and that you were taking that out on me. So yes, that hurt but I really didn't know that everything I was saying to Itachi was news to you. I would have told you a lot sooner had I known."

"I'm sorry." Sasuke repeats.

"It's okay." I whisper softly.

I tilt his head back and steal his lips in a loving kiss. I smile at him when we pull away and caress his cheek and that sad expression finally softens and I see that beautiful, rare smile of his that lights up my world.

"And you know, Sasuke, I was serious about you taking my blood." I say.

"I... I don't want to." Sasuke looks away with a blush.

"Liar." I say teasingly and grin at him.

Sasuke scowls and looks at me again.

"But I understand. You're worried right?" I say. "To be honest, I'm not. I believe in you but I would never try to make you do something you're not comfortable with. Whenever you're ready, I'm here waiting. I'm sure you're happy to hear it anyway!"

"I-Idiot, don't say that." Sasuke's eyes have turned red with desire and his face is flushed again. "I'm not going to be able to control myself you keep talking like that."

Despite those words, my lover looks really happy. I don't regret it one bit so I can't say sorry. Instead, I give him my widest grin before claiming his lips again. Sasuke's eyes widen in surprise before he kisses back. When the kiss ends he only looks more flustered. He won't look at me either! I'm having a tough time not laughing which means it's written all over my face and probably a good thing he's not looking at me.

Ignoring the kiss, I know my words must have really gotten to him. When Sasuke first told me about the significance of offering one's blood to another vampire in one of our vampire relationship talks, he was really worried I wouldn't be able to understand it properly. No, he was worried that when I would offer it to him it wouldn't hold the same amount of meaning as Sasuke would take from it.

I can still remember his face after I told him that he didn't have to worry about that. After all, though it might not be to the same extent as him I need blood to live too. I wouldn't offer it to just anyone. The way he looked so relieved and how his expression lit up is something I'll never forget. It was one of those moments that confirmed for me yet again how I would never regret anything I ever did for him. Yes, it was another confirmation that he was worth everything that had come and everything that would.

Staring at him with such fondness, I capture his lips yet again. I might have surprised him but he's quick to kiss back. I snake my arms around him and hold him tightly. Sasuke gives me a confused look when I pull away and I give him that same fond smile. His expression settles after seeing that he presses our foreheads together this time.

"I love you, Sasuke." I murmur.

"I love you too, Naruto." Sasuke says.

Then Sasuke gives me a quick kiss before hiding his face in my chest and snuggling closer to me. I'm so happy being with him. It can be hard at times as I try to understand things from his point of view, from the side of a vampire, but it's definitely worth it. There's no way I would be happier with anyone else. This guy may be troublesome at times but I wouldn't have it any other way. A life with him is absolutely worth every hardship.


End file.
